Blood Requiem
by Silver.Rain.Momentos
Summary: A dangerous girl named Cassandra Deveraux, haunted by painful memories, comes to Forks to hunt down the person who killed the only man she ever loved. How far is she willing to go for revenge? And who will get hurt? Part 9 up and Part 10 in progress.
1. The Forthcoming

**Don't own Twilight, New Moon, etc. But I do own Cassandra and Brandon Weiss and Andrew Dahlmier (even if the last two are dead). And I don't own he Toyota Corrolla brand name. There's a bit of 'coarse language' people so be prepared, and this is rated teen.**

Blood Requiem

Part One: The Forthcoming

(CPOV)

I stood on the side of the road; bleak sky above me. It would rain soon, of course.

Eventually, a car came cruising don the highway, approaching me. A black Toyota Corrola; it stopped, and the window rolled down, revealing a man in about his mid-twenties.

He grinned widely. And I smiled back, directing my intense, purple eyes at him.

"Wanna lift?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Hop in." He said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder with his left hand, to the passenger's seat.

I loped around the front of the car, aware of his eyes on me.

I opened the door smoothly, slid into the seat, and shut the door with a thud.

"Where're you headed to?" He asked.

"The town just up ahead." I reciprocated.

"Ah, so where're you from?" He inquired.

"Around." All these questions were irritating me, but I didn't let it show; I had to get what I wanted.

He laughed at that, a bit more than was necessary.

"I came over from Seattle. So what's your name?" He looked intently at me.

"Cassandra." I responded, smiling slightly.

"Really? Pretty name." He smiled to me and placed a hand on me, probably expecting me to shove it off in disgust and then try to take my chances jumping from the moving vehicle. But I let his hand stay there, and I slid my arm across the back of his shoulders, fingers touching the back of his neck, secretly searching.

"And what's your name?" I asked, smiling genially. The car came to an abrupt halt.

"Brandon Weiss." His hand slid up my thigh an inch.

"That's a nice name, too." I said, placing my thumb and forefinger of the artery that pumped precious blood into his veins. Compression of this blood vessel would cut off circulation to the brain, depriving it of oxygen, resulting in death almost instantaneously.

I pinched and clamped down on the vein, and I felt Brandon Weiss seize slightly under my grip before going lax. He still had that stupid, pathetic smile on his face as the lights left his eyes. He slumped forward, the side of his head hitting the steering wheel, still turned, looking at me.

I brusquely brushed his hand off my knee with a quick flick of my wrist. I emerged daintily from the car to the driver's side, casually opening the door. I grabbed the limp form by the scruff of the collar, hauling him easily out of the car and past the ditch at the side of the road and into the thick brush and trees beyond. I swept my hands against each other and proceeded back to the car.

I clicked in (safety first—ha!), floored the gas, and was off, not at all concerned that I had just committed grand theft auto, and to add murder to the list, for about the fifth time in—...a long time.

It soon began to rain as I predicted, and in the rear-view mirror, I saw a flashing set of police cruiser lights. I slowly pulled over to the side of the road, idling. I knew this wouldn't take long. It never does. I had my hand ready in my pocket, feeling the sharp edges of the object concealed in my frayed jeans.

The cruiser parked behind me, and a heavy-set man emerged, seemingly ignorant to the rain. He walked to my window, which I promptly rolled down the window, my purple eyes flashing in the extremely muted light.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" I doled out the classic line, smiling sheepishly.

"It seems that you were speeding, Miss." He eyed me, carefully, slightly staggered, I could see, by the color of my eyes. Most people are. I saw the metal tag pinned to his uniform: Police Chief C. Swan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not really used to this car, I'm borrowing it from a friend down in Seattle."

"May I see your driver's license, please?"

At that I quickly flitted out my hand to him, gripping the object. Chief Swan took the card and looked at my name and picture. No mistaking my eyes. The card said I was eighteen (ha, I really looked it, didn't I?) And didn't I look completely trustworthy? A little green and naive, too. It always worked.

He walked back to his car—after gesturing at me to not leave yet—to check it out in the system. Officer Swan quickly returned, handing me my card.

"You check out, just go a little slower, these roads are always wet." He chuckled slightly.

"Thanks, Sir." I rolled up the window and drove away, seeing him climb into his car and pass me on the road, heading in the same direction as me. After a while, I lost sight of him; and then I finally saw the sign: "Welcome to Forks."

The chill came then, strong as ever, like ice slicing jaggedly up my spine, making me straighten up slightly.

'_So this is where its hiding?' _

It was definitely here.

'_That fucking _monster_ that took him away from me! The monster that ruined this sadistic burlesque show that God — or whatever the hell else that pulls the strings — called life! It shouldn't even be _called _life for me without him, simply a damned existence. I'll massacre that loathsome thing, slowly and painfully, that ruined the one thing that made my existence endurable, I __**swear **__that __**THING **__will suffer for what it's done to me! _

'_Finally, after all this time, Edward Cullen, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING HIM!' _

My hands gripped the steering wheel hard, blanching my already white knuckles, as I fought the agony and rage that surged through me. I bit back a stifled scream at the tormenting memories of the only person I had ever truly loved; it came out as a sob.

I bit down harder onto my lip, making it bleed. I quickly drew a hand across my mouth to wipe it away. The cut then sealed up as if it had never been there. Distraught, I lifted my left hand from the steering wheel, curled my fingers into a taut fist and slammed it against the window. The glass shattered satisfyingly and shards of glass carved into my hand. The loose shards flew through the air behind the car, landing on the road, threatening to cut any foolhardy tires that might pass over them.

I knew I was breaking my promise to him, but I didn't care much anymore.

"_No matter what happens to me, I want you to be good to yourself, don't hurt yourself, okay?" _His words came floating back into my mind, still not forgotten over all these years.

"I'm sorry I've broken my promise, Andrew." I whispered to the steering wheel. It hurt to think about him. About what — who — I lost.

The cuts in my hand were already sealing up now, pushing out the bits and pieces of glass imbedded in my skin. The pain was going away, too. The pain was what I was really after. A distraction from the bigger pain—the wound to my heart. Unfortunately, that never got better. Wounds like those rarely ever do. I didn't see how they could.

I was coming closer to the town. Up ahead was a small — most likely seedy — motel. Good; I could get my bearings there. That bastard might be somewhere in Forks, but I needed to narrow it down, and form a plan. I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me. I know I haven't been the best... person? ... in my lifetime, but how could he take away someone like my Andrew?

Andrew was good, sweet. I didn't deserve someone like him; someone so wonderful. Andrew made everything in my life _better. _The best part of it, in fact. How could someone like Andrew — how could it be possible that someone like him could be taken away from the world like that? To be killed? I loved him so much, and he was just torn away from me so suddenly, so horrifically. It's an monstrosity!

I pulled into the weed-strewn gravel lot, finding ample space. I entered the small front office area. The withered old owner sat patiently at the desk, a small friendly smile on his face despite the melancholy creases that the years had worn into his skin.

"Hello, I'd like to get a room, please." I said politely. I sympathized for the man; I don't know why, some people just seemed like they'd been through so much in their lives. This old man was no exception, I could see.

"Hi there, miss. We've got a free room out front: number seven to the right." He smiled to me. His voice was small and waned like himself.

"Sounds good, thank you." I paid the man and lightly retrieved the key with a worn tag attached from his hand.

I slipped out the door and walked down the roofed porch to room number seven. I unlocked the door, the red paint was peeling and the once-bronze seven was now severely tarnished. I braced myself for the interior. It wasn't that bad: the bed was made, the lights and everything worked properly, and the place was relatively clean, even if the wallpaper was yellowed and coming off the walls. And to my relief, there were no signs of infestation of any kind (besides those of humans who previously stayed).

First thing's first: get cleaned up. I hadn't bathed in almost three days, and the minimal grime I had accumulated was uncomfortable. I plugged up the sink with the rubber stopper there and filled it up with hot water and a little soap. Next I peeled off my grimy clothes, removing my wallet and other items from my pockets, and shoved them into the sink, working out some of the dirt with my hands. These were the only possessions I had with me. I'd left everything else...there—home—after Andrew was murdered.

I then turned on the shower, letting it run till it got hot, then stepped in a scrubbed myself off with the funny-smelling generic soap in the soap holder sunken into the tiled wall. I used the minuscule bottles of shampoo and conditioner on my icy-blonde hair, grateful for the feeling of cleanliness.

Around fifteen minutes later, I emerged from the shower. I grabbed a towel from the pile of clean and neatly folded ones on a white chair outside the tub resting against the wall, and wrapped it around me, drying off. I checked my clothes to see that they were finished soaking. I wrung out my clothes tightly, squeezing nearly all of the water out of them. I hung them over the shower curtain bar to finish drying. I toweled off my hair with another towel from the chair.

There was a small, sparsely-stocked mini-fridge in the kitchen area. I grabbed a bottle of water and a package of raw beef. I popped off the cap from the water bottle with firm flick of my thumb, placed the bottle to my lips, tipped it back, and chugged 'til, all too soon, it was empty. A bead of water ran down my chin and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. I turned to the package of meat next. I didn't bother to think of cooking it, and ripped off the plastic wrapping and pulled out the first hunk of pink meat and I buried my teeth into it. I devoured the rest of the meat, in the end, my stomach was wonderfully full and I felt finally satisfied. It was the iron in the meat; you get more of it in raw meat than cooked. I returned to my clothes to find them completely dry now, and put them on. I combed through my hair with my fingers. It would have to do for now.

"Now, where would he be?" I asked aloud. I sat down tiredly in a lumpy armchair, fingertips pressed together. I bent my down, my hair enveloping me like a shimmering silver curtain.

'_The woods?' _I asked myself silently. 'No', came the answer; the feeling I got were a distinct 'no'.

'_Hm... so, in town?' _That question to myself was rhetorical, but I still received an affirmative. Yep, in town; but why would he come to a town with humans in it, well, —if—he was staying at least for an extended period of time, he must be able stave off from humans.

'_So, monster, getting a bit of a conscience, are we? Regardless, I'll still get you back for taking Andrew away from me.' _I thought hatefully.

'_Does he have a house in the town?' _I thought. The answer was confusing, so I went for a longshot.

'_Does he work in the town?' _Sort of.

Sort of? What's that supposed to mean?

'_Oh, what, does he go to highschool or something?' _I retorted skeptically.

The answer came, surprising me.

Yes.

'_Well, well, well. Isn't that curious. I guess I'm enrolling, too, then.' _I began formulating a plan with the new information.

'_One last question then, I suppose. Is he alone?' _

No.

"Hm. This is going to be fun. Watch out, Edward, I'm coming for you." I laughed mirthlessly.

'_And the plot thickens.'_

* * *

**Muwahahaha! How do you like it so far? Sorry it took me so long. Review! **


	2. A Moment, If You Please

Author's Note

I'm sorry for any of the spelling or grammatical errors that might be in my story, Word Perfect isn't foolproof. I do my best to weed them out, it ticks me off to see them in there, too. So please, do tell me what you think of my newest story and my little antagonist Cassandra. I know she's mostly heartless, ruthless, and wants to off Edward for killing her one and only true love, but I just want you to see it from her perspective, and try to sympathize for her.

Read and review, please!

S.R.M.


	3. Something I Can Never Have

**I Don't own Twilight or anything that I have not come up with, I do, however, own the sad, little old man that runs the motel, and Cassandra, and her mother (and the mean guy in the market) those characters are mine and I made them up myself. Now, without any further ado, on with the show. **

Blood Requiem

Part Two: Something I Can Never Have

_I still recall the taste of your tears  
Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my  
ears  
My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore  
Scraping through my head 'til I don't want to  
sleep anymore _

You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something I can never have

You always were the one to show me how  
Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do  
now  
This thing is slowly taking me apart  
Grey would be the color if I had a heart

Come on tell me  
You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I'm down to just one thing  
And I'm starting to scare myself  
You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something I can never have

In this place it seems like such a shame  
Though it all looks different now  
I know it's still the same  
Everywhere I look you're all I see  
Just a fading reminder of who I used to be

Come on tell me  
You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I'm down to just one thing  
And I'm starting to scare myselfYou make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something I can never have  
I just want something I can never have

I had the dream again that night.

_I was rushing through the dark streets at night, looking for Andrew. He was supposed to come see me hours ago. I had the sickening feeling that something was wrong. Terribly, dreadfully wrong. A cold chill lanced up my spine as I turned the corner into an alleyway. It was the alleyway Andrew often used as a shortcut to my house. I turned around another corner to the right, the constricting passageways between buildings were threatening, dangerous. _

_That's when I saw him; my blood turned to ice in my veins. I stood, frozen on the spot, quivering. There lay Andrew, mangled body strewn on the bloodied cobblestoned ground. Cold. Dead. _

_My Andrew. My love, my life, my salvation, was dead. Murdered. _

_I collapsed over this unmoving body, sobbing. I threw my head back and cried out in agony. _

_The year was 1929._

I awoke, sitting up swiftly. I was panting, and a cold sweat beaded on my forehead. Since Andrew's death, I pursued his killer, following the leads and cold chill up my spine, and it's led me here, across a dozen or more states and over half a century. And I finally have him within my reach.

Andrew was my salvation. Without him, when I died, I'd be sentenced to purgatory for what I am. Andrew was my only redemption, and now that I've lost him, I'll be spending the afterlife in purgatory regardless, I might as well settle the score before I do.

Purgatory. Just because of what I was born as. Well, it isn't like I'm not deserving of it now, but...before... It just didn't seem fair. I remember the day my mother told me...

"_Cassandra!" My mother called from the house, a wary edge to her voice._

"_Yes, Mamma!" I called to her from washing basin outside. I let the clothes I was washing slip back into the water, I wiped my hands on my stained, old pinafore, and ran into the small house. Our house was a small farmhouse out in the country. We lived in the french countryside in the year 1818, thirteen years ago, in 1805, I was born. Very soon, I would be spending my lifetime in a new way. _

"_Cassandra," Mamma began slowly, "do you know when I was born?"_

_I thought that was a strange question. "No, Mamma, you've yet to tell me." I drew my eyebrows together, tilting my head in bewilderment. _

_Mamma knelt down, and put her hands on my shoulders, looking at me straight in my eyes. "I was born almost three hundred years ago, Cassandra."_

_I laughed. "That's impossible, Mamma." Mamma couldn't be a year over twenty-nine. She looked too beautiful, too young. What she was saying was nonsense. _

"_It is possible, Cassandra, I'm a witch." My mother half-whispered as if she feared someone might overhear. _

_I gasped. "Don't say that Mamma, they'll hunt you down!" I grabbed the hem of my mother's dress and hugged her knees. Witches were burned at the stake, and hung as well, and drowned. _

"_Oh, but it _is_ true, little Cassandra of mine." My mother whispered, hugging me. "And you are one too." _

_I pulled out of my mother's embrace to look at her face. It did not betray any hint of a lie. "But, Mamma..." I trailed off, then began speaking again. "But Mamma, what will happen to us?" _

"_It's all right, nothing will happen to us. I promise." _

I sighed, and pushed back the covers of the bed, and stood up. I walked to the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

'_Things did happen to us, Mamma.' _I thought sadly.

The tap squeaked as I turned it; I gathered some water in my cupped hands and splashed it on my face. I grabbed a towel and dried off. I rested my palms along the counter top, fingers curling over the edge of the white, polished surface. I stood there for a moment.

_Two years later, after my mother told me what we were, that's when it happened. _

_Mamma and I were at the village market; Mamma was buying a loaf of bread, and I was peering curiously at some chickens in wooden cages. _

_I heard a deep, male voice behind me. "Oi! Que faites-vous là, fille?" What are you doing there, girl?_

_I whirled around with a small gasp and saw a man maybe several years older than myself. _

"_J'étais juste regardant les poulets_ _!" I protested in a small voice. I was just looking at the chickens!_

_The man scowled. "I hope you wasn't planing on stealing them, girl!" He growled in English._

_I was going to comment on his poor grammar, even I, a girl, knew proper English Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and began tugging me away. I protested loudly, first in French, then in English. Only my mother in the crowded market turned to look. When she saw me, she looked on in horror. I saw that she was beginning to rush over to me, but it was too late. _

_My anger piqued intensely, acutely. My eyes narrowed to slits; my breath came out between my teeth as a hiss of air. My body began to tingle, sending a shiver through my body to my wrist where the tingling magnified and built up to an sharp heat. My skin grew hot, but I felt no pain; very strange. The next thing I knew, I heard the sound of the man gripping my wrist crying out in pain. He removed his hand quickly and his other hand grasped the injured one at the wrist. I could see it was very red, with thin wisps of smoke. _

"_Wench! You—you burned me!" He exclaimed. He pointed to me with his good hand. By now, people were watching. "She's a witch! Elle est une sorcière !"_

_Many people gasped, cursed, and called out. I looked around frantically in horror. _

_My mother had reached my side now, clasping onto my hand. "Courez Cassandra ! Venez avec moi, nous devons courir !" Run Cassandra! Come with me, we must run!_

_Together, Mamma and I fled from the square, running out of the village. Some people tried to follow us, but we lost them in the trees surrounding the village. We arrived back at our home and Mamma flew into a flurry of movement. She grabbed several burlap sacks and shoved some of my clothes in one, hers in another, and food in another; butter cream, bread, and salted meat._

"_Mamma, que faites-tu?" I asked, even though I already knew. _

"_We need to leave, or they will find us." My mother responded. "I hoped this would never happen, but I am prepared. We must go to Paris; there, we will take a boat to America." Mamma smiled tightly. _

"_America?" I asked, shocked. _

"_Yes. America." _

I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. I grabbed my jacket and slipped on my boots. It was a bleak, grey morning. The sun's light muted by the thick cloud coverage. I locked the door behind me with the key.

I walked out across the short stretch of gravel to the Toyota Corolla. I climbed into the driver's side and shut the door. I stopped to examine the broken window in the driver's side door. Some of the jagged shards were still in the door frame, glittering and spiteful like teeth in the maw of a savage beast. Looking closely, I saw tiny amounts of dried blood on the sharp edges of the glass.

"Now that just won't do," I murmured to myself.

I spied a discarded clear-glass bottle at the edge of the lot. I left the car swiftly to retrieve it and returned to the car. I quickly glanced around to make sure there were no prying eyes. I placed a hand on the bottom and over the top of the bottle. I felt the tingling sensation flow through my body and into my hands. I brought my hands together, forming the bottle into a lump of molten glass. I shifted it into the palm of my right hand and spread the molten glass over the space where the window should have been. The glass melded perfectly into place—flawlessly— replacing the broken window. My fingers grew slightly numb, from the transference of energy.

It's all relative—you can't create something from nothing. Not exactly. You can manipulate particles—atoms—in the air, and make something else, but technically, that's not nothing.

I climbed back into the car, started it, and drove out of the motel parking lot.

Guess who's coming to town? And no, it's not Old Saint Nick.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
_

_You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
_

_So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
_

_I hurt much moreThan anytime before  
I had no options left again  
_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
_

_So I'm  
breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'cause I'm the one at fault  
_

_I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends  
_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
_

_So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

_

* * *

_**Tell me what you think, please! For the love of all that is good and cherished, REVIEW! I've only gotten one so far -(cries)- so please, review, or I'll die from lack of reviews. X.X Hurry! **


	4. Believing In Dreams

**I don't own Twilight or any Twilight characters, and I wish I didn't have to keep repeating this, but the damn lawers are holding guns and copyrights to my head. DX And I apologize for taking so long, but I hope the length will appease you. **

Blood Requiem

Part Three: Believing In Dreams

_I know  
Days will come and go  
Maybe I'll grow old  
But I will die _

For now  
Is it worth it to be sad  
If it's harder to be glad  
To be alive?

But the trouble I have caused  
I wonder  
Where do I belong?  
Is it here?

Believe in dreams  
You love so much  
Let the passion of your heart  
Make them real  
And tell  
All the ones you love  
Anything and everything you feel

Laugh about the past  
And secretly  
Wish we could go back  
And save the child

As I look around this room  
Seeing worried eyes that know  
It's time we cannot buy  
Was this worth the time to write  
Was this worth the time to write

Believe in dreams  
I believe in dreams  
I believe in dreams  
I believe in you

Believe in dreams  
You love so muchLet the passion of your heart  
Make them real  
And tell  
All the ones you love  
Anything and everything you feel

Believe in dreams  
Believe in dreams

For a little while, I just drove around town aimlessly, often barraged by old memories. I probably shouldn't have been driving a car being, at times, almost cripplingly incapacitated. But I didn't care. So I kept on driving, playing victim to reminiscence. I guess I'm just a sucker for nostalgia, as they say.

Small, sprawling houses loosely lined the streets, bordered nearly constantly by forest and thick undergrowth. The memories continued.

"_Quickly, Cassandra!" Mamma said to me._

_We ran to the ship, hauling burlap bags along with us. We were jostled and pushed around by the other frantic people tying to gain passage into the hull of the boat. Suddenly, a hefty woman crashed into me, pulling my hand from my mother's. _

"_Cassandra!" My mother cried out frantically. "Cassandra, Cassandra!" _

"_Mamma!" I called back to her. For an instant, I saw her pale face in the sea of people. And then, with a strength I didn't know I possessed, I pushed through the crowd, easily shoving aside a man nearly twice my height. As I passed, he looked down bewilderedly at me. I didn't notice; I was already making my way past the other people ahead. When I finally broke through the swarm and reached Mamma, I threw myself into her arms and she held me tightly. With an arm around the each other's waists to make sure we wouldn't be separated again, we finally made it onto the craft. _

_Later that night in the dark, dank hull of the ship, lying on makeshift bedding of clothes, I asked my mother about him. _

"_Mamma, what happened to father?" I asked._

_My mother smiled softly in the darkness. "You're father was a wonderful, kind man. I loved him very much. I needed him." Mamma got a faraway look in her eyes then. They were purple, like mine, and practically glowed._

"_What happened to him?" I asked again, whispering._

"_He died of sickness. A severe infection, I think. When you were only a few months old." My mother's brow creased with the unpleasant memory. _

"_Did he love me?" _

"_Yes! Oh yes, of course he did! You and I were his world. I remembered how he smiled when he held you." Mamma laughed quietly, smiling, then sighed happily._

"_I love you too, Mamma." I paused for a moment, absorbing the information. "Before, you said you needed him. What did you mean?"_

"_Oh, Cassandra, you are full of questions." Her voice fell to a thin whisper, and her expression became wistful. "It's because of what I am. We were angels once, a long, long time ago. And we fell from heaven, and some of us came to Earth, and others went...elsewhere. We were condemned; I'm not sure I remember why, but when we die, we are condemned to neither go to Heaven nor Hell. And that is where our souls stay till, at some time, we return to earth again, born anew as something or someone else, all memories gone. But there is a way to save us from this condemnatory cycle. We _fall in love_. Truly in love, and be truly loved back. And when you die, and die together, we can finally rest in peace."_

"_But now that Pappa is gone, what will happen to you?" I asked._

"_The cycle for my soul will begin again, and I will go through this life as another person. Another witch, with all these unearthly capabilities I contain. I'll go through purgatory, not able to pass on, and in that next life, I'll have no memories of this life. But eventually, our souls, like old, worn clothes, will fray, tatter, and tear, and come apart, dissolving—you could say— into nothing."_

"_Nothing?" I asked fearfully. _

_Yes, nothing, absolutely nothing. The tattered pieces of our souls would be scattered across this world and into the next. And that will happen to you, if you don't find your love, your soul's counterpart, and ascend to heaven. I hope you do, I don't want you to go through this more than once."_

"_How long do we live for in one life?" _

"_Three centuries. And then the cycle begins again. And in that time, we cannot die. It's... troubling, you see." My mother's forehead creased in mute distress._

"_But if we live for so long, and humans don't live as long as we do—" I began to say, but Mamma answered before I finished._

"_You see," Mamma smiled, holding up a finger, "when we find our counterpart, and for as long as they're with us, they will live as long as we do, and then, we can die together. But, as you know, humans are fallible; they are still susceptible to sickness and trauma of the body, and if they are mortally wounded or sick, there's... no saving them." Mother face then acquired a look of infinite sadness. _

_I put my hand on her cheek, and she looked up at me. "Don't be sad, Mamma, please." _

"_It's all right, Cassandra," she lied, smiling slightly. "Now, it's time for us to sleep." _

I gripped the steering wheel tighter, until I felt it give way slightly under my hands. I loosened my crushing grasp. I noticed wasn't breathing. Slowly, I forced myself inhale, and exhale. And then, came more painful memories. When Mamma and I arrived at America...

_It was years after we first made the crossing from France. I started growing slowly very noticeably. Eleven years had passed, but it seemed like it was only three, as if time compressed itself into a small span, and my body had yet to keep up. _

_Mamma had used up her last years in this world, and soon she would leave. The prospect tore at my heart, and I fought back the encroaching loneliness and sadness_.

"_It would seem your mother has a very high fever; it won't break. There's nothing I can do." The doctor said dejectedly. _

_I nodded; I understood. But I knew that it wasn't a fever. The ties that held my Mother's soul to her body were worn and had severed. She would leave soon, and she—my Mother, my dear, sweet Mamma_—_would be gone, and then I will have lost her forever to a purgatory she didn't deserve and return as someone else, and not be the mother I knew. That was worse than having her pass on but still be the Mamma I loved. _

_My mother turned to me, placing a hand to my cheek; it was hot, as if she did have a fever. "Cassandra," my Mamma's voice was weak and raspy, "be happy for me. And find him." _

"_I will, Mamma." I held her hand to my cheek, and she closed her eyes, and her soul left me._

The worst was yet to come. The memories of ... _him._ Oh, how I miss him. My eyes grew wide involuntarily and filling with stinging tears, blinding me. I slammed on the brakes, not taking the chance of crashing into anything. A high-pitched, hysterical laugher sliced from my throat as I tilted my head back. It was a frantic, anguished sound. The tears spilled from my eyes and the un-laughter turned to heaving sobs. My head dipped forward and slammed against the curved grip of the steering wheel. I sat there, sobbing, as the agony gripped me so tightly I could hardly breathe; it left me gasping horribly.

The memories flashed like white-hot embers behind my eyes...

"_Don't worry," Andrew whispered to me, brushing away the strands of my hair that had fallen in front of my face, "I'll always be here to protect you, and love you." _

"_Do you promise?" I asked weakly, looking up at him. _

"_I promise." He said softly. He rapped his arms around me comfortingly and kissed the top of my head. _

I wished they would stop. The memories... hurt, so _much_. It was unbearable. But they continued to attack me, the soft, bittersweet brush of their warmth and familiarity cutting relentlessly into my heart.

I was now reliving the time we first met.

_The year is 1929, June 7. Ever since My mother died, I had been traveling sporadically all across the country. It was harder and harder, as years went by, because by growth had slowed down until it was almost non-existent. I currently looked like I was sixteen—seventeen years old, when it was over triple that. Mother said it would go on like this till I had stopped growing entirely. By then, I would look to be about in my late twenties, in which form I would stay in until I died._

_I was meandering down the sidewalk, next to the street where bulbous, awkward, clunky T-birds— brand-new automobiles_—_chugged past with people scurrying across the road at sidewalk corners_. _I stared absently at the light blue sky, brooding. Suddenly, I slammed into something; the force knocked me back and I fell on my backside on the walk. I looked up to see a young man—also knocked onto his ass—who looked to be in shock and slightly sore. He was carrying a couple paper bags of food, which was now strewn on the sidewalk. _

"_I'm so sorry!" I gasped, going forward on my hands and knees to see if he was alright. _

_He looked to me, looking bewildered for a moment, before a dazzling smile broke out on his face and he laughed lightly. "That quite alright, I'm fine. Are you all right?"_ _He looked at me with genuine concern. _

_His good nature was catching; I smiled back. "I'm fine, but what will become of your produce?" I asked teasingly, sounding comically formal. _

_The young man pursed his lips, and raised an eyebrow, playing along. "I believe that most of it will be salvageable, no need for alarm." _

_He sprang lightly to his feet and offered me his hand. I took it eagerly and he pulled me gently to my feet. "Let me help you with that." I grabbed one of the bags and began picking up the fruits and vegetables and such from the sidewalk. He filled another himself, and we picked up the last remaining articles of food and put them in the last paper bag. _

"_Thank you for your help...?" He trailed off, waiting patiently_ _for me to tell him my name._

"_Cassandra Deveraux." I responded._

"_Andrew Dahlmier, at your service." He took a sweeping bow. He returned to a standing position; his smile hung on his lips for a few moments before being replaced by an expression of mock solemnity. "Now that we are past the friendly preliminaries, I think we should get down to a more serious matter." _

_I looked at him in confusion. _

"_I will make it my duty to compensate you for this unpleasant mishap." The tone of his voice was as if he were shamed, and he took another submissive bow._

"_I am not sure this was unpleasant," I countered, smiling. _

"_In any case, I must make it up to you." He pressed. "Do you know of the small coffee shop on Main?"_

_I nodded. "Yes, I do."_

"_Well, I'd like to make it up to you...over a cup of coffee__—or maybe something else_? Will you come?" He asked me.

_I pursed my lips, deliberating. "All right, I'll come." _

"_Thank you. I'll see you there at... seven o'clock?" _

"_Of course." I laughed lightly. "Goodbye, Andrew Dahlmier."_

"_Goodbye, Miss Cassandra." He tipped an invisible hat to me and walked off, glancing back over his shoulder to me. _

_I smiled, turned around, and walked away._

I couldn't breathe now, and the tears were still streaming down my face. At this rate, I'd go unconscious. I hugged myself tightly, digging my nails into my arms; I forced myself to take a breath, and it rattled in my throat. I forced myself to take another, and another, until I was breathing almost normally. The tears slowed, but didn't stop coming. I didn't have anymore sudden flashes of memories, and though I tried not to think about it, I could recall what happened afterwards from where the memories left off.

I had met Andrew later that day in the coffee shop, and we talked. The attraction was instantaneous. And over the months Andrew and I grew closer and closer together. I had learned that he was nineteen and living on his own in that city, working as a mechanic's assistant. I told him how I was living at the Nightingale Inn, working at a flower shop a few streets away.

Andrew and I were inseparable; we were deeply, emotionally connected in such a way, and with such a intensity I never thought possible. Without one another, we were incomplete. We had found our soul mates in each other, and no force on Earth, and neither in Heaven nor Hell, would keep us apart. At least, that's what we believed. Hell had intervened in our heaven on earth.

Andrew often came to my home at the Inn for evening visits. One night, when he had planned to come visit me, he never came. I waited for hours, I grew anxious, so I went out looking for him. I knew nighttime wasn't the safest time to be out, but I could handle myself. I was probably more safe out at night than Andrew. So I had walked down the route he usually took to come to me. And... well, the rest, as they say, is history. But history was never this painful. Tragedy would have been better suited.

When... when I saw him there, my entire world crumbled around me; my heart was ripped apart, crushed, and ground into the dirt. I might as well have died with him, that would have been best. And in a way, I did. I _am. _I die, over and over again, every moment of every hour of every day. It wears me down to nothing. Just pain. And hate. I have one more century to endure, I might as well get the justice of killing the one that killed my love. And me.

And so here I am. Planning my revenge. Then, once I'm done, I can finally die, somewhat, in peace. Even if my afterlife won't be peaceful.

I started the car again and sped down the roads, heading directly for the highschool.

_So give all your poisons,_

_And give me all your pills,_

_And give me all your hopeless hearts_

_And make me ill_

_You're running after something _

_That you'll never kill_

_If this is what you want_

_Then fire at will_

* * *

**Ok, I've supplied you with part three of my lovely new story, dear readers, so pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE_PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE__PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE REEEVIIIEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**-DIES- XX 


	5. Vanishing

**I don't own Twilight, and no one but the all-powerful Stephenie Meyer does**

****

Blood Requiem

Part Four: Vanishing 

_Disappear  
Disappear  
_

_Higher  
Higher  
_

_Into the air  
Slowly disappear  
No, no longer here  
_

_Disappear  
Disappear  
_

_Thinner, thinner  
Into the air  
Never really here  
What that never  
Like a thought brushing up against a...sigh  
_

_Floating away  
Floating away  
Vanishing like a cyan Sunday  
_

_Disappear  
Disappear  
_

_Vanish, vanish into the air  
Slowly disappear  
Never really here  
_

_Floating away  
Floating away  
_

I pulled into the deserted parking lot. No students here on weekends. Places to go, people to see, fun to be had. Not for me. I made my way to the front office—a small building separate from any of the others.

Inside sat a woman behind a single, long desk along the far wall of the small room. Noticing my arrival, the woman looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello, dear." The woman began. Her name tag said her name was Ms. Cope. "How can I help you?"

"Hi," I smiled, "I'd like to enroll here."

"Do you have a form?" She asked.

'_Oh, shit! You need papers these days? What happened to just coming and getting taught?'_

I spied an stack of enrollment forms to the left of Ms. Cope, about a foot and a half away. I looked at the sheet on the top and concentrated on it. I had to divert her attention.

"Do you mind telling me a little bit about the school?" I smiled sheepishly. "I really haven't had the chance to check it out."

"No, not at all." Ms. Cope began. "You see..."

I focused harder as Ms. Cope went into a detailed description of the school's history. I nodded from time to time. I hoped she didn't notice that the enrollment form on the top of the stack was disappearing. I was deconstructing the paper and ink atom by atom and rearranging them in my hands held behind my back. Done. The form was fully reconstructed and in my hands. Now for the trickier part.

Ms. Cope was now telling me about some big fire that happened in building C in 1971 or something; I wasn't really listening. I was fixating on a pen in a white mug filled with other assorted writing utensils. The ink was evaporating and re-condensing on the page in my hands in the shape of letters and words. When I was done, I exhaled a sigh of relief. The pen no longer had no ink in it, and the stack of papers next to her was one sheet lighter, and she hadn't noticed a thing.

"Wow, I didn't know Forks high school had such a colorful history." I said. Ms. Cope looked pleased. "Oh, here's my form." I handed it to her.

"Ah, thank you, dear." Ms. Cope looked over the form, finding everything in order. She then handed me a schedule for my classes. "Well, I hope you'll like it here, you start Monday. Goodbye now." She waved to me. She looked back to the form, then to the stack, blinked, then shrugged.

I smiled and turned to leave.

'_Oh, in retrospect, I suppose that was easy.' _I said to myself sardonically. I crossed the parking lot swiftly and climbed into the Corolla, careful not to slam the door so hard it busted, but just hard enough to express some of my pent up frustration. I had hoped to find it here and get rid of it by now. Or at least just found him, that would have sufficed for now, but no! Not a damn sign!

I was speeding down the thin side streets of a small development. That's when it hit me: the cold shiver slicing up my spine. _The _cold shiver. He had been here. I braked immediately and looked to the house on my right. There was an ancient, red truck parked in the driveway. And this was a girl that was born in 1805. The thing must have been at least three or four decades old.

"He's been _here _recently?"

I regarded the building curiously, rolling down the window to get a better look.

"Interesting..." I thought aloud. "I wonder what the humans that live here have to do with him?"

I rolled up the window and unintentionally floored the car down the street, wrapped up in my own thoughts. "Curious. Very curious." I said as I headed back to the motel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(EPOV)

Something bad was coming. Alice saw it. Meaning, I, too, saw it. The vision was of a tall female figure—it wasn't very clear, but that didn't matter; what was more important were the overwhelming emotions attached to the vision. Such rage, hate, and pain. It would have stopped my heart and chilled my blood if I wasn't already dead. One thing we were sure of is that—whoever or whatever was coming—was coming for us. Or more specifically, me. That's the vibe that Alice got from this... person.

It wasn't this that bothered me all that much, I could take care of myself, but I was afraid for Bella. Alice couldn't really tell when the figure was coming, but it would be soon. And she definitely wasn't human, but as for _what _she actually was, we couldn't tell.

I just hoped I'd be able to protect my Bella from whatever was coming.

I'd die protecting her. I'd die to protect her.

The sudden prospect of an unfriendly visitor set everyone on edge. I could hear all their wary, distressed thoughts. But Jasper had it worse, feeling all their emotions for himself at once. But he grinned and beared it, so to speak.

I was heading to Bella's house in a few minutes; I didn't want her leaving my sight until we'd dealt with this problem. I left without a word to my family and sped off through the dark, nighttime forest, my surroundings as clear as day to me with my enhanced senses. I was near Bella's house within a couple minutes.

Suddenly, a strange scent wafted towards me. It was faint, barely there, but I could still smell it. The only way to describe it as, if anything, was—it was like, electricity, if electricity could have a scent. It was strange; and bone-chilling. It was the scent of something dangerous.

I dashed up the tree to Bella's window in a split second. I climbed into her room silently. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, her back facing towards me. I was glad to see she was alright. Glad was an understatement, really.

I crept up silently behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She started at my touch, and I chuckled softly.

"Hello, Dear." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Edward," she breathed, "you startled me."

"I saw." I chuckled again.

"You're a bit late." She mentioned, quietly, worriedly. "Is anything wrong?" She reached back to brush her wonderfully warm hand across my cheek. I relished the contact.

She slid around to meet my eyes.

"Sort of... not exactly, but yes." I struggled to speak, for fear of frightening Bella.

She arched her eyebrows in confusion and concern.

"It's nothing to worry about," I told her, "but we'll be expecting a... visitor, and I think it would be best if we were on our guard."

"A visitor?" Bella echoed, still concerned. "Is it a vampire?"

"Well, now _that_, we're not sure about. We're not sure what it is. What we do know is that it's definitely not human, but whoever it is, is not a vampire—or a werewolf either. It's quite disconcerting."

"Disconcerting?" Bella asked, an alarmed edge crept into her voice. I realized I used to wrong word, and now I'd startled her.

"It'll be alright, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." I held her closer to me, her scent mingling in my nose. Keep control. I had to be on my best behaviour.

"But what about _you?_" She asked.

"I can take care of myself, you know that," I said gently, trying to soothe her, "you always worry about the wrong things, you should be more concerned about yourself." I kissed the top of her head.

"I can't help it. It's because I love you." She tilted her face up to look at me.

"I can't help it, either; I'll always worry about you more than myself. I love you too." I bent my face down to touch my lips to hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CPOV)

I flopped down onto the stiff, hotel mattress. Come Monday, I'd be attending Forks High School—for the sole purpose of finding Edward Cullen and exacting my revenge for the murder of Andrew. And, strangest so far, I'd found traces of _his _presence at a _human's _home.

'_Maybe I could use that human to get to him.' _I contemplated, _'it's all just so strange, confusing. Why would a vampire attend highschool? He couldn't possibly be looking for victims, I'd be too suspicious. Remorse? It just doesn't make any sense! If so, then why would he be at a human's home? The only reason I can think of is if he were looking for another victim, and_ IF_ that was why he was there, then why go to the highschool?'_

"Argh!_" _I exclaimed, "this is all too damn confusing!"

Then, something dawned on me.

"Wait." I said aloud. "Wait a minute... A companion? A _vampire_ with a _human_ as a _companion?_"

This put some interesting new dimensions into the situation.

"I wonder how much that human means to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly noon, and I still hadn't found a single trace of Edward so far; there was a lingering aura—which meant there was more than one of them and they were in the area—but I still hadn't come across a strong enough vibe. It was lunch hour, and I doubted seeing them in the cafeteria around s many other humans, but it was worth a shot, and, honestly, I was feeling a bit hungry.

As I made my way to the cafeteria, it hit me like a punch to the stomach; I did my best not to look visibly affected. _He _was here. _Right now. _And there were others: maybe one or two—not many. Suddenly, I felt something; as if I could feel someone probing around in my head; my thoughts. It was like a force, but I could sense a consciousness with it. I immediately shut out the force. I could feel the force try to get to my mind again and I pushed it away. I was certain that it was one of the vampires in the room, that building I was about to enter. It was hindering prospect. I began to feel wary, like a caged animal.

I proceeded carefully; still aware of the other consciousness waiting at the walls of my mind. It was a constant struggle to keep it out. When I opened the door and went into the building, my eyes were drawn to a table on my far right, near a stretch of windows depicting a gray, dismal sky.

There they sat. I saw a male and a tiny, inky-haired female next to him. They both had golden eyes and deathly pale skin. It took everything I had not to run at the male I knew was Edward when I caught sight of him. They made eye contact with me; giving me harsh, angry glares, which I all so eagerly reciprocated. Edward's glare carried a hint of frustration. So it was he who could read minds; I guessed he wasn't too happy about not being able to read my mind. He was trying harder than ever to break into my thoughts, but I wouldn't be one to give up so easily; I was still managing to keep him at bay.

That's when I caught sight of the human. She was sitting on the other side of Edward. Unlike the few other humans at the table who were at the end of the table, apparently trying to be as far away from the trio as possible, the human with the vampires sat alarmingly close to that vampire. She, too, was staring warily at me.

Edward was obviously very fond of this human; having his arm tightly around her waist—as did the girl. She had brown eyes and brown hair and pale skin. Nothing outstanding; but she had a simple, wholesome beauty about her.

I wondered if she was there because he enjoyed her company, or because he would be hungry later. There were several ways of finding out, most all of which I would refrain from executing at that time. There were too many people around. I'd just have to sink my claws into him (and his little human pet) later.

I walked to the other side of the large room to the lunch line. At the end of said line, with my tray full, I scrounged up what money I had and paid the lunch lady. Things were so expensive these days. I remembered fondly the days when an entire loaf of bread was a penny. Now it was three dollars and forty-seven cents. The obscenity!

I took my tray and sat an empty table. I was infinitely aware of the dozens upon dozens of eyes staring curiously—and in the case of the vampires, murderously—at me. I ignored them. They eventually looked back to their trays and friends.

(EPOV)

I was sitting, wary, at the lunch table with Alice and Bella. I was scanning the thoughts of everyone in the vicinity for any signs of a threat to Bella. Suddenly, a mind within range caught my attention.

'_...not here, where could he be?' _

This person was looking for me, judging from her thoughts ; I immediately tried to focus in on her mind, but was brutally rebutted. I was stunned. No one had ever been able to do that to me—forcibly shove me from their minds. _No one. _All I could hear was something that could only be described as mind static. It was strange, to say the least.

Then, when she entered the room, the air was shot with sharp, intense electricity. I could hardly stand it; it was making me edgy and agitated. My eyes locked onto her face, as did Alice's; and vice versa To my surprise, she had neon-purple eyes.

The others in the cafeteria turned nearly instantly, sensing—if only vaguely, compared to Alice and I—her innate strangeness. She moved swiftly, nearly loping, almost catlike. Her gaze—her flaming purple eyes held such a hate when they were boring into mine, I thought of the saying, 'if looks could kill'. I could see it took everything she had not to lunge at me right then. But not there, in front of all those humans, exposing us both.

She would wait until later. And I'd be ready. I'd make sure she didn't lay a hand on my Bella. A faint growl escaped me at the thought. The purple-eyed girl continued on to the lunch line, bought a tray of food and sat at a deserted table.

"Is that...it is, isn't it?" Bella whispered to me, frightened.

"Yes, that's her." My voice was a all steel.

From the haze of the girl's mind static, I could sense such hate, and pain, so strong it could have knocked the breath out of me. The girl continued to eat her lunch. All of a sudden, she reached toward her tray, her hand held an inch or so over a bright, red, glossy apple; she turned her head slowly and deliberately to lock eyes with me. Her fingers were curled slightly, hovering over the apple as if the pick it up. Then, unexpectedly, the apple rose abruptly from the tray into her waiting hand. She brought it to her mouth and took a deep bite, leaving a gaping, white hole in the red skin.

Abruptly, the haze around her thoughts lifted. _'Is she your apple, Edward?' _I heard her think, laughing mockingly in her mind. A sinister sneer flashed across her. I could detect a hard facet to her thoughts. Her mind hazed over once more, parrying my mental reaches. _'I'll find out, one way or another.' _

I was appalled by the implication. Horrified. I would _never _do that to Bella—never. I'd kill myself if that ever happened. I snarled, the sound growing audible. Alice placed a restraining hand on my arm, but I knew she was just as horrified as I was. I brushed off her hand but turned, restraining myself. Bella gazed up at me with wide, frightened eyes.

"Come on, Bella," I said tightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "let's go."

She nodded and the three of us stood—with Alice and I on either side of Bella.

'_Jeez, I wonder why Edward doesn't seem like he likes that new girl. I mean come on, all she did was walk into the room, grab a tray and sit down. Maybe they've met before. This could be juicy news. Maybe...' _Jessica Stanley's thoughts invaded my mind. I never did like that girl. Always jumps to conclusions, and other things like that. Irritating. Simply irritating. I tuned her out.

Before Alice, Bella, and I had made it six steps from the table, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch hour. We hurried the rested of the way out the door, ahead of the suddenly flood of students ambling to their next class.

As for me, I hoped not to see that girl again till Bella was somewhere safe, and I could deal with this superhuman threat myself. If she wanted to hurt Bella, she'd have to go through me first—and I doubt she'd get away alive if Bella's life was in the balance.

As far as I could see, it was.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, folks. Part four of my story. Sorry it took so long, I was being meticulous, looking for grammar and spelling errors, and stuff like that. I hope you enjoyed it. Just bear with me, it's going to get good real soon. You could say: 'I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue'. (You know, the line from that Panic! At The Disco song?... No? Oh, well, never mind, doesn't matter...) Just PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD, REEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Crawling

Blood Requiem

Part Five: Crawling

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal _

_Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced _

_That there's just too much pressure to take  
_

_I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how i fall  
Confusing what is real  
_

_Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting, how I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
_

_Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced _

_That there's just too much pressure to take  
_

_I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
_

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not healFear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real  
_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming  
Confusing what is real  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending, controlling  
Confusing what is real  
_

(CPOV)

I was certain that the girl—Bella, I heard him say her name—lived at the house where I sensed Edward Cullen. Now, I just needed to get her alone; I prayed luck would be on my side. If, at least, only for now.

(EPOV)

It was the end of the day and there was no way I was letting Bella ride home alone. I told Alice to take Bella's truck so I could take Bella and myself in my Volvo. She agreed and on the way to the parking lot, Alice was struck by a vision. I could see it too.

When she came to, she was frantic.

"Edward! Victoria's coming! She going to kill someone, in our territory, close by! And the werewolves—they'll be there! They're going to fight her, and Jacob Black will be there, too!"

"Alice, I know," I said, holding her still by the shoulders. The indecision was distracting and infuriating. I made a split-second decision. This was my chance to get rid of that foul _Victoria_ for ever. She was never going to hurt my Bella.

"I'm going to go after Victoria." I said slowly, quietly.

"But—" She began, but right then Bella came into sight.

"That girl is inconsequential compared to Victoria. And she'd have to be a fool to try and go after Bella." I assured her. "Come on, Alice, let's get going."

"Hi Edward, Alice," Bella greeted.

"Hello, Bella." I swept her up into a brief, sweet kiss. "Alice and I have to go now, will you be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Edward." She assured me.

"Lock your doors and windows and be careful, alright?"

"I will. Goodbye, Edward." She said, walking over to her truck.

Alice and I sped to my car and headed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are they?" I thought aloud, annoyed. I stopped for a moment, and took stock of where we were. I focused, trying to widen my range, trying to pick up on any thoughts—from the wolves or from Victoria.

Then, I heard something, faintly.

It was one of the wolves.

They were chasing Victoria.

I nodded to Alice—who nodded back—and sped off after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BPOV)

I drove home; alone, worried. Edward—I was certain— was currently trying to hunt down Victoria. He promised he wouldn't leave me. Has he now?

I pushed back the uncertainty. Edward came back, and he's been here since. I shouldn't doubt him, I can't...

'_I don't.' _I suddenly thought.

'_I doubt myself.'_

I started feeling worse than I had in months. I pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house. I parked my truck and stepped out, faintly aware—if not slightly surprised—it wasn't raining, considering the coal-colored clouds overhead.

'_What he gets hurt? What if Alice does? Will the rest of my surrogate family be alright? I shouldn't worry, they wouldn't want me to, but I can't help it.'_

By now, I had made my way up the stairs and into my room. I closed my door behind me. I locked it as Edward asked (though I didn't see how it would help against a vampire who would stop at nothing to have me dead) and went to my window. I was opened a crack, which was strange; I didn't think I left it that way, but it was probably nothing. I shut it the rest of the way and latched it shut.

Suddenly, someone was behind me, pressing something sharp against my throat.

"Scream and I'll have to cut your throat." Threatened a quiet, female voice; her tone even.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CPOV)

I left quickly when the last bell rang, making it to my car. I waited there, and not long after, I saw the vampires enter the parking lot. The small one, with the inky hair froze for a moment or two and Edward, looking concerned, held her at arm's length by her shoulders, seemed to be talking quickly to her. The female seemed to almost... 'wake up' and they seemed to get into an argument. About me, at parts, if my lipreading was any good.

Then the human—Bella— came and Edward bent down quickly to kiss her and they talked quietly. My stomach did a small, little flip, and I hated Edward a little more, if that were possible. But why, I wasn't entirely sure. Then they parted; the vampires leaving in one direction and the human in another. The vampire's left in a silver Volvo, while Bella left in the ancient red truck I saw earlier. So it _was _her truck.

The Volvo was long gone as the truck was roaring down the street. I took detours through side streets so as not to be seen by the girl, going faster than the speed limit permitted.

I parked my car a street away and walked the rest of the way. I still beat the girl here by at least three minutes. Plenty of time. I slunk over, slipping into the trees near the girl's house. I moved fluidly across the lawn, hiding in the shadow of a tree next to the house. I looked up to see a window within reach of the branches. I jumped up, grabbing the lowest branch, and swung myself over to the next one. From there, I slithered up the rest of the branches to the ones nearest to the window.

I reached over, swaying precariously on the branches, gripped the edge of the window and pulled. The window was open; it slid open slowly, sticking in the frame a few times. I put my hands on the vertical sides of the open window frame, placed my right foot on the sill and hauled myself in, landing lithely on the wooden floor.

I looked and saw the closet door was ajar. Just then, I heard a truck roar down the street and stop in front of the house. I slipped into the closet quietly, making sure I wouldn't be visible among the hanging garments. I slipped the switchblade I nicked off a guy out of my back pocket and flicked it out The front door opened and closed; footsteps proceeded at an even pace up the stairs and came into the room. I prepared myself to attack. I watched as Bella closed her door and locked it behind her then went to the window, where she regarded it curiously for a moment. I had left it open! I tensed up. The window was open about an inch or two. She shrugged and pulled it down the rest of the way and latched it shut. At that moment, I crept swiftly out and came up behind her and pressed the sharp blade against her neck, murmuring a quiet threat. She froze.

"You're Bella." It was uncertain—even to me—if what I said was a statement or a question. I left it up to her to decide.

"Yes." She treated it as a question, replying amazingly calmly. "Who are you?"

Before I could answer, she said, "It's you, the girl from earlier." Bella realized, a sad tone in her voice. Smart girl.

"How much does Edward Cullen care about you?" I asked her, a little roughly.

"I love him." She said, and I knew she was going to say more, so I waited. "And he loves me."

"He's a vampire," I said bluntly. "Are you sure?"

She flinched, and I vaguely wondered why; she must have known he was a vampire. Then her posture became defensive and she said, "Yes. I am very sure."

"If you're sure." I said darkly. If this human mattered so much to Edward, I'd use her to get to him. He'd know what it feels like to loose someone you care about. At least, he _must _care about her somewhat to not just kill her and eat her.

"What are you going to do?" Bella didn't sound as scared as I thought she would have been. She was a strange one.

"I'm going to get to your precious Edward—through you." I explained, a sinister tone creeping into my voice, thinking of exacting my revenge.

"Please, just leave Edward out of this—do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt Edward," then she added quietly, "not this, not with Victoria too."

I was silently considering that last bit of information when I said, "but don't you see, Bella?" My voice took on a sickly sweet tone, "the only way to hurt Edward, is to hurt you. I'm going to make him wish he could die, just like I do, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me."

"What do you mean, what he did to you? Edward didn't do anything!" She protested, wriggling around a little.

"Quiet!" I snarled, pressing te blade into her neck, drawing blood. I saw it run down the edge of the blade to the tip, where a single drop formed and fell onto the wooden floor. I had to get out of here, I'd lingered too long. He'd be here before long, I assumed.

"Come on." I snapped, gripping her arm and pushing her to the window. She balked and said, "I'm very clumsy, I'll fall and break my legs." She said it as if it wouldn't make any difference on my part.

"It's only two stories. Bend your knees on impact." I said bluntly. Seeing no other choice she headed towards the window.

She opened it, the tip of my knife resting on the back of her neck. With one last hesitation, she dropped out the window. What she said really didn't make any difference on my part, although, I made her fall a little slower than she would have; no soft landing, but no plummeting to the ground either. I leapt out lightly right after her. She was sitting awkwardly on the ground, massaging her ankles a little.

I pulled Bella to her feet and was leading her to my car through the woods when a unmistakable chill darted down my spine. I turned sharply in the direction from which it was coming. My eyes narrowed; it was a residual aura, left behind by none other than the famous Edward Cullen. There was obviously a place in the woods, about several miles or more from here or so, that was special to him, that he visited often, else there wouldn't be a strong enough residue for me to pick up on.

Wouldn't it be such a blow for Edward to find the human he most cared about in a place that, for him, was supposed to be special, to find her with the life gone from her, just as I had of my love, all those years ago.

I pulled her towards the car again, noting the direction of the residual aura. "Now tell me," I began, addressing Bella, "there's a place in the woods where Edward Cullen often goes. I assume you've been there too. I'd like it if you'd help me find it, and don't try to trick me, dear, because I will know, and I will not be happy." I informed her, smiling faintly, threateningly.

* * *

**So there you go, part five. Little bit of a cliffie, but not bad, no? And I'd like to thank the few readers who posted reviews: Lizard Demon From Pluto, effie, and Alyrenzia. Thanks guys! And I encourage people to review and keep 'em coming. Please and thank you. **


	7. Breath

**Here you go, the long-awaited part six of Blood Requiem. Enjoy. **

Blood Requiem

Part Six: Breath

I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't wait

So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away, please

You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I'll be the death of you

This will be all over soon  
Pour salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in

So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away, please

You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you

...take, take, take...  
I'm waiting  
I'm fading  
Realize  
Start hiding

You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you

(CPOV)

I made a turn, and was now heading down a narrow gravel road with trees, branches, and leaves surrounding us on nearly all sides and directions. It was like being swallowed by the forest. We finally hit a dead end.

"Well, where to next?" I asked sharply, suspicious that she might have tricked me.

"There's a path over there, at the end of this road." Bella pointed directly ahead, I could see she was nervous. "We don't take the path, though. You head—that way, through the trees, and keep going for about five miles until you reach," she paused, "the clearing." she finished dejectedly, pointing in the direction to the clearing.

"Very good," I applauded her sweetly, still holding the knife against her throat. I turned off the car, and got out of the car and swept over to the passenger's side with speed that, I could see, visibly startled her. I saw she made no attempt to run.

Again. Smart girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BPOV)

It was horrible, trekking through all the tangled brush—although my captor didn't seem to have any problem. She was almost as silent and graceful as Edward as she loped through the dense foliage. What's more, I had a stinging cut on the side of my neck, that I was sure was still bleeding.

"What's your n—" I began, curious, but she cut me off.

"Cassandra." She answered curtly, "you can call me Cassandra."

"What did Edward do to you?" I demanded.

"He killed someone I loved. A long time ago." An agonized look ghosted across her face and her voice was pained.

It left my mind reeling. Edward killed someone she loved? Who? How long ago? This was all too similar to our Victoria predicament.

"How long ago?" I was afraid my questions would get me in trouble, but she must have heard something in my voice that convinced her to answer, if coldly.

"The year nineteen twenty-nine."

I was stunned. "How—old are you?"

"Two hundred one years old." She replied solemnly.

I started, and in doing so, I lost my footing, tripped over a root and fell face forward to the leafy ground. Suddenly, I stopped falling, my face a foot from the dirt/moss. Cassandra had caught me— somehow. I looked, and I saw her hand outstretched towards me, but it didn't come in contact with my body. She was holding me up—without touching me! What was she? How could she do that?

"Don't be so surprised." She smirked. "It's the reason you didn't break your leg bones in several places jumping out of that window. You're welcome." She added.

"Thanks," I said, unnerved.

She pulled her hand back which—somehow—also pulled me back into my normal position, that being perpendicular to the ground. I took a deep breath and trudged on. Aware of the constant presence of the switchblade at the back of my neck, but I couldn't hate my captor. Instead, I found myself sympathizing for her, in a small way. God knows what I would do to the person who took Edward away from me. In fact, I wouldn't be nearly as civil as Cassandra, which surprised me; I'm definitely not usually a violent person, but when it comes to the ones you love...

The greenery was lightening up ahead, a little, and I new we were very close to the clearing, and I hoped desperately for Edward to come.

The blade pressed a little harder into my neck; apparently Cassandra could see it too. It reminded me that, while I could sympathize with her actions, she was still dangerous and distraught, and fixated on her revenge on Edward.

Through me.

I squinted as we broke through the trees.

"Now, Edward should be coming very soon." I heard her say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(EPOV)

I was speeding through the trees, my family trailing behind me. We neared the La Push werewolf pack, who were running ahead in wolf form. The wolves in the pack turned their heads intermittently, acknowledging our presence, though they weren't very happy about it.

We were all heading after Victoria. And I would make _sure_ she'd be dead by the time I was done with her.

'_What are _they_ doing here?' _Jacob Black growled in his mind, though he knew very well why.

I could smell Victoria's repulsive scent, several hundred yards ahead; we were so close, there was no way she was getting away now .

Suddenly, one of the pack members—Paul, I think, it wouldn't surprise me—peeled away from the others, turned around and faced me. I was still going to fast to come to a clean stop, so when he took a swipe at me, I ducked into a half turn, slid (making deep ridges in the grass and dirt), and came to a stop, crouching forward with one hand on the ground to steady myself.

By now, the pack transformed back into human boys and my family came to a halt, waiting tensely.

"She's ours! She killed on our turf!" Paul growled.

"She is a danger to Bella, she's my responsibility, _I'll _kill her!" I snapped back.

Victoria was escaping as we spoke. I roared in frustration, and the wolves tensed, growling in return. I had no time for this! I tried to advance, go around them, but they just blocked my way.

That's when Carlisle stepped forward, outstretching a calming hand. Sam Uley came forward as well, nodding to the others; they stepped back submissively.

"The bloodsucker got away." he stated. It was an invitation for conversation.

"Victoria is a problem for both and all of us. We will have to discuss a few things." Carlisle said calmly.

And that's when Alice had a vision. Jasper put an arm around her, protectively. I stopped 'dead' in my tracks. The vision was of the clearing. But, to my horror, in it was that strange, inhuman girl with the purple eyes. And Bella. _She had Bella! _My anger flared up and Jasper gave me a wary glance. Alice had come out of her trance and looked at me meaningly—pointedly. Carlisle was wondering what was going on(as was the rest of my family, and the wolves for that matter) and I gave him the look that meant I had to go.

'_Alright. And be careful.'_ He thought to me.

And with that I was off.

To save my Bella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BPOV)

We had made our way into the meadow, Cassandra stood close to my side, the knife point held loosely to my neck. Suddenly, she tensed, and the tip pressed a little harder into my skin.

"He's coming," she murmured, darkly.

I looked around, my gaze darting expectantly at the edges of the forest around us. Cassandra was staring straight out ahead of us— her eyes never moving, never wavering— to where the bulk of the open ground of the meadow was. I looked, but saw nothing. It must be a superhuman thing.

Suddenly, Edward was there! About fifty yards away, at the edge of the meadow. He stood, eyes flaming as he glared at Cassandra. His upper lip curled over his perfect white teeth.

"Release her this instant!" He roared with such ferocity as I had never seen before. It frightened me.

"You shall pay for your transgressions, Edward Cullen!" She cried out to him, with almost enough venom in her voice to match.

"For what?" Edward spat back, lowering into a crouch.

"A long time ago, there was a young man," Cassandra began, "he was strong of mind and pure of heart."

"This is hardly the time for fairy tales!" He growled.

"Edward, just listen!" I implored, my voice sounding high-pitched.

It startled him into shocked silence; he stared at me, wide-eyed.

"The year was nineteen twenty-nine, June seventh, when I had met him," Cassandra continued. It seemed strange to me that Edward seemed to not know what she was talking about. Usually he would know what someone meant by what they were saying if he could read their mind, but this didn't seem to be that case. So did that mean he couldn't read her mind? Like me?

"...It was instantly apparent that we were destined to be together. The chemistry was potent, profound." Cassandra paused as if for dramatic effect. "Then one night, September 27th, he was murdered." Her voice turned to a savage hiss.

Edward seemed to tense up anxiously and impatiently.

"His name—the love of my life—was Andrew Dahlmier!" Her voice escalated to a shriek, and she stifled a sob.

Edward froze; there was a look of shock—and... pain—on his face. I was, surprised. I guess that would fit.

"Do you know what he meant to me?! He meant the world to me! He was the only way I would ever find rest!" She screamed, "_I loved him!!!_"

"And _you killed him!" _Cassandra shouted to him. The knife pressed against my jugular was shaking.

I was looking at Edward. He looked crushed; he really killed that man Cassandra was talking about. He hung is head low, but never lost eye contact with Cassandra, and slumped slightly.

"He was honest and kind-hearted. Selfless. Humorous." I heard a small smile in her voice at those words. She really did love him a lot. Maybe... almost as much as I love Edward.

"But now, it's time for some equivalent exchange. You took away what was important to me, and I will take away what is important to you."

I heard her take another breath to continue. "Well, I think you both have the right to know... As you know, I'm not human," she paused.

'_Yes, what _are _you, Cassandra?' _I thought.

"I'm not a vampire, or a werewolf, no... I'm a witch."

'_Oh, go figure, right?' _

"Witches live for an excess of three hundred years," she like a teacher to her pupils, her voice carrying cadences of an earlier time, "during that time, we are unsusceptible to disease or death by mundane means. When that three hundred years is up, we start a new life. But the thing is, we—our spirits—erode. And to prevent that, we need to find our soul mate in one of our incarnations. Then we can die and follow their spirit to the afterlife. They are our only salvation. I found my soul mate, Andrew Dahlmier, and you killed him! He was the only thing I ever wanted, needed and you took him away from me, and I'll make sure you pay." The tone in her voice (as was her gaze as well, I'm sure) was lethal.

The knife point pressed into my skin, cutting into my neck with a painful sting. Edward tensed into a crouch, snarling.

"What are you waiting for?" Cassandra called, laughing madly, "come and get me, I'll fight you to the death!"

"Edward, no, don't!" I screamed.

(CPOV)

"Edward, no, don't!" Bella screamed. Was she trying to protect him? The idea was laughable.

"Bella!" Edward called out to the little human

"Would you die for this human?" I asked Edward.

"Yes," he looked at me with wild, desperate, pleading eyes. "I would die for her. I love her!" He proclaimed louder.

"Edward, no! I love you too, you can't die because of me!" Bella cried, tears now streaking down her face.

I shouldn't have asked the question. The pain in my chest was too much to bear; it reminded me too much of what Andrew and I had. The pain was nearly crippling, it was I wonder I was still upright and holding the knife. I tensed as if expecting to be hit by a train (which I had been once before, the pain was excruciating, but I had survived as always. I would never die until my three hundred years was up).

Involuntarily, memories of Andrew clouded my eyes. I saw these two, their love for each other, their willingness to die, just to save the other, it was too much to bear...

_Memories consume,_

_Like opening the wound..._

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,_

_Or why I have to scream..._

The knife shook in my hand, and while still pressed against the girl's neck, cut a jagged line across her skin. Bella gasped, wincing against the pain. Edward gasped as well, wide eyed; I could see he had stopped breathing. His eyes traced the line as the blood ran down Bella's neck to her collarbone, staining her shirt. Like a red flower blooming.

I was still drowning in old memories, my sense of reality clouded, warped, like suffering from vertigo. Painful vertigo. Finally, I couldn't stand it, stand seeing all that love, all that love in their eyes, like the love that I lost. I still hated, and always would hate Edward, but Bella... I wasn't so sure about her. I wasn't so sure I could hate her. We were so much alike it scared me; willing to die, willing to kill for the ones we love.

I fled, dashing away into the trees, headed back in the direction to my car to escape the love and the painful memories.

(BPOV)

Suddenly, Cassandra was no longer there, she had fled. I had felt her trembling, something had bothered her, I could tell. It was the thought of the love she lost. I could understand that; I remember the hole in my chest, left in the wake of Edward's leave of absence.

I found myself falling forward, because Cassandra had pushed away from me when she left. I was cast off balance; I had clapped one hand instinctively over the side of my neck to cover the open and bleeding wound when I found myself in a pair of cold arms. Edward had caught me, stopping me from falling any further. He kneeled on the ground and pulled me into his lap.

"Are you alright?" He asked frantically, hurriedly checking me for alternate damage. I could see he wasn't breathing.

"Edward I'm fine." I assured him, he looked at me with agonized eyes.

"This is all my fault," he said, wearing a self-hating smile, looking as if he could cry. "My past came back to haunt me, and almost took you from me. You must hate me for what I did."

"Edward, I can't hate you. I don't hate you. I know that you used to prey on humans a long time ago, and that doesn't matter to me. But I can empathize with Cassandra." I paused. Edward waited for me to continue. "The man she was talking about—Andrew, he sounded like a good person... Did... did you really kill him?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." Edward hung his head in shame.

I didn't know what to say, what to make of it all. "But, you said you hunted only the 'bad' people in society." I was confused.

"Yes, I did only hunt bad people, but, that night, I was desperate, I hadn't eaten in so long, and I was prowling on the rooftops, searching the alleys for a vagabond or a burglar to eat. But I wasn't careful enough. I didn't check to see if that boy was good or not. He was opening the door on a gate in an alleyway, and the scent of his blood wafted up to me, and.. I couldn't stop myself... I leaped down onto him, knocking him to the cobblestoned floor of the alley, and tore into his neck," Edward seemed lost in the painful memory, and he went into more detail than was necessary for me, but I didn't stop him, "and it was only after I attacked that I realized he was carrying a bouquet of flowers. And I remembered his very last thought. Do you know what it was?" He asked quietly, rhetorically. "It was, 'I love you, Cass— ' he didn't even have the time to finish her name before I killed him!" He buried his face into his hands, but didn't breathe once.

"Shhh," I shushed him softly, removing my hand from the side of my neck to wrap both of my arms around him and bring him close to me.

Edward's head lifted from his hands and he looked at me, reaching up to stroke my cheek softly with his cold fingers. "We should get you out of here. And we need to bandage that cut."

"Ok," I agreed quietly, allowing Edward to pull me to my feet and lead me to the edge of the clearing, where he slipped me onto his back and carried me through the forest faster than should be possible.

* * *

**I'm sorry it takes so long or me to update, but I put a lot of thought into this story, and I try to make it the best I can. So please, tell me what you think, I'm starving for opinions! T.T**


	8. Breaking The Habit

Blood Requiem

Part Seven: Breaking The Habit

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at_ _fault_  
_I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

I was hauling serious ass down the streets, driving at breakneck speeds back to my current hide-away at the hole-in-the-wall motel outside of Forks. I still couldn't believe it. How I reacted back at that meadow—because of the two of them! It tore me apart to see how much they cared for each other. It reminded me too much of what Andrew and I had. The pain swept over me again, blurring my vision, but I continued to drive fiercely. I had lost him. I had lost Andrew forever.

_...Oh, how foolish we were to think_

_That immortality never meant dying..._

I pulled into the parking lot, tires screaming, as I hit the breaks. When I saw how much Bella loved that monster—so selflessly— I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't kill her. I still hated Edward more than any other being on the face of this earth, but I couldn't hate Isabella.

I should leave. I should stay away. I should hold my hate but wait for my oblivion. And purgatory. God knows I need it. I've done enough harm for one lifetime. I've lied, cheated, stolen, and murdered—all more than once. The only sin I hadn't committed was adultery. And I would never, not with the memories of Andrew I held dear. I wouldn't betray his memory like that. I laughed at the thought. All of it was beside the point.

Maybe... Maybe it would be better if I just let go of this life. End it, and have my purgatory come all the more quickly. Start over. Maybe it would be best to just... let go. I could get rid of the pain. Who knows, maybe I'll find a way to just stay in purgatory, instead of going on to a next life. I don't want to go on. All this pain, and hate, and love, it's all too much. Go figure— I'm feeling a little suicidal right now. It's happened before, the depression, of course it has, but not like this.

All it would take is some water in the lungs... even witches need oxygen to survive, and then that would be it. I couldn't slit my wrists or throat, the wounds would just seal up and I'd be fine. Short of throwing myself into a wood chipper then an incinerator (which I'm not sure how I would manage that..) drowning is the only feasible 'mode of execution' for someone like me, or being burned alive. But I'd probably be doing enough burning where I would go.

But, something was still bothering me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I got the sense it was... _very _important. I sighed, dragging my fingers through my hair. Something... significant was going to happen. I dropped into the armchair, sighed again, and paused a moment.

"Damn it! This all so confusing!" I protested aloud, digging my fingers into my hair furiously.

I sighed for a third time, then laced my fingers together, my head bent forward over my clasped hands in concentration.

"_What is it that's going to happen?" _I thought.

There is a creature after the girl—Bella. A vampire. A bad one.

"_What's that supposed to mean, 'a bad one'?"_

A vampire that actually eats humans.

_So? What's all this to me?" _I thought, although when I thought of Bella being killed, I felt a twinge of...pity? Regret? Sadness? Something like that. How hypocritical was that?

Edward won't make it in time to save her, neither will any of the other vampires in his coven. But _you_ would be able to...

"_Me? Risk my life for a human girl—the lover of the monster that killed my own love? Do you really think—__"_ Suddenly, a strong force threw me out of the chair, slamming me against a wall, pinning me there.

You obstinate, unruly outcast! How dare you! That human is destined for great things, you will do what you can to spare that girl from the wrath of that vampire!

"_Forgive me, I spoke carelessly." _I apologized reluctantly, grating my teeth in frustration. _"How am I to help?"_

The girl will be traveling in the truck, she is going to the Indian town near the coast, La Push, to speak with a friend. On the way, the vampire will strike, and take her to the forest from the road. You need to find them and stop the vampire before she kills the girl.

"_The vampire is female?"_ I was surprised.

Yes. She is known as Victoria, but that is not important, take this road then go down...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BPOV)

"Will you be alright?" Edward asked me for the thousandth time.

"Yes, Edward I'm perfectly fine, it's only a little cut."

"I'm so sorry I abandoned you—this is all my fault, if I had just stayed with you instead of try to get Victoria..." I placed a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"It's alright, Edward. That's all in the past—"

"The recent past," he sulked. He brushed his cold fingers over the bandage covering my cut.

"Edward, please don't sulk," I asked softly, placing my hands on either side of his face.

"I wonder what happened to her." Edward said, a dark look clouding his features.

"She couldn't take it," I said quietly.

"What?"

"I could see, how it was affecting her... I mean, what would you do? If I died? Put yourself in her place. You found the perfect person whom loves you, and you love them back. Then someone kills that person. What would you do? If someone took you away from me, I don't know what I'd do, but it would probably be worse than what Cassandra did. If someone took you away from me, I wouldn't hesitate to kill them." I was surprised by the frostiness in my voice.

"But, what I don't understand is why she ran away." Edward said, perplexed.

"When she saw... how much we cared about each other, I guess it reminded her of Andrew, the guy she loved." At this, Edward gave me a curious look. "She told me earlier the man she loved was named Andrew." I sighed.

Suddenly, Edward pulled out his phone. It must have been on vibrate, because he was now talking with someone on the other line.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's been settled. The wolves were also hunting Victoria, and my family and them got into a dispute, but it's fine now. Even if Victoria got away..." he trailed off and started again, "but the wolves went home, and everything's fine, for now. There's some business I have to attend to back home, but I'll be back soon. It's just that Alice's foresight doesn't seen to be working for some reason, something's off—but it's nothing, don't worry, this has happened before, there are just a few things for my family and I to deal with." Edward bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek and then he crossed my room over to the window and slipped silently into the coming dusk.

I sighed, and retrieved my shoes from under my bed and walked out my bedroom door. I was going to see Jacob; I needed to talk to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CPOV)

Following the directions It gave me, I was speeding down the darkening streets—dusk was fast approaching, when vampires are most dangerous: at night—trying to save the life some human girl from being slaughtered. What 'great things' would this human accomplish? What did It mean? Well I guess it's best to not question one of the most powerful forces of the Universe. I shrugged, relenting. But part of me _did _care what happens to Bella, and that part of me wondered, in other circumstances, if we could have been friends. It was a strange feeling. I, myself, was starting to wonder of Bella's potential as a friend.

I turned my full attention back to the dark road. Suddenly, I saw something in the gloom, something big, and red...

* * *

**I fixed the beginning, the song wasn't in italics. I'm putting up part eight right after this.**


	9. End Of All Hope

Blood Requiem

Part Eight: End Of All Hope

_No will to wake for this morn  
To see another black rose born  
Deathbed is slowly covered with snow_

_Angels, they fell first but I'm still here  
Alone as they are drawing near  
In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung_

_Wounded is the deer that leaps highest  
And my wound it cuts so deep  
Turn off the light and let me pull the plug_

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth_

_Mandylion without a face  
Death wish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
The rest is silence  
_

The red object in the gloom on the road was the girl's truck. It was stopped diagonally across the road, blocking my path, the engine was still roaring away; I was surprised at how loud it was. I slammed on the brakes. I dashed out of the car to the abandoned vehicle. The driver's-side door was wrenched open, dented, and hung askew on the hinges.

As I went closer, the vampire-induced chill was different than usual. It was another vampire, a new one, and, most importantly, a malign one. I could _feel _it—wave after wave of maliciousness coming from the dark, foreboding forest. I went around to the nose of the truck, and I saw a deep hand-shaped impression on the front fender, near the driver's side. I inhaled sharply between my teeth, an action partly of apprehension and partly frustration.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I sighed, sprinting into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BPOV)

I shoved my feet into my shoes and walked as quickly as I could without tripping. It was warm enough that I didn't need a coat so I locked the door behind be and went to my truck. Charlie would be home late, so late it would be early when he got back, so I didn't have to worry about him.

I cringed as my truck roared to life; I pulled out of the driveway, and drove on down the street.

I had been driving for about fifteen minutes or more, I had turned onto a dark, tree-lined road, when I saw a flash of motion in the trees to my left. I gasped, clenching the steering wheel tightly, careful not to run myself off the road.

"_It's nothing," _I told myself, _"just a deer, or something."_

Or something.

I swallowed hard. I pressed harder on the gas pedal, engine whining. Suddenly, I saw a flash of bright red appear in front of my truck. I gasped as Victoria came to a dead stop on the road in front of me. Reaching out one hand in front of her, she caught the bumper, stopping the truck in it's tracks. The back end of the truck swung around, stopping with the truck sitting diagonally across the road, the engine sputtering in protest.

I sat, welded to the seat in fright. Victoria loped to my door, wrenching it open.

"Scream all you like," she told me, a sickly sweet tone to her voice, "no one can hear you."

Then she seized me roughly by the arm, hauling me out of the truck. Then she was dashing into the woods, with me in tow.

It was a rough trip, Victoria mostly dragged me along mercilessly, while I tried to keep up, vines and brambles continuously tripped me, scratching my ankles and calves. Branches slapped me in the face, leaving stinging welts everywhere, and on my arms. Now I wish I had brought a coat; at least it would have protected my arms.

I just hoped someone would come in time to save me. But, at least, neither Jacob and the pack nor the Cullens would have gotten hurt. Victoria will get what she wants (me dead), and she'll be satisfied and leave, and hopefully Edward won't go after her, and I hope Alice and the others will make sure he doesn't try to go to the Volturi again. I fought back a shiver. I hope they all forgive me. Charlie, Renee, Jake, Edward. Especially Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(EPOV)

"...So it's all been sorted out with the Quileutes, but in the future, if Victoria is to be stopped, we'll have to work together, and for that to work, I'll have to talk with Sam Uley." Carlisle was informing us.

Suddenly, Alice gasped, slipping into a vision. Through her eyes, I saw a horrific scene. Bella, in the woods, in the dark, at the mercy—or lack thereof— of Victoria. I growled. I ran to the door, my family calling after me.

"Edward, wait!" Esme called.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

I could hear them in my head as well as in my ears. "Victoria." I shouted back to them. I sensed them following me, but in my haste, I left them all behind to reach Bella. I was always the fastest runner.

Mistake after mistake. Peril after peril.

"_I might actually have to.. _change _Bella sooner than planned if.. this keeps up. If I get to her in time." _That last thought sent a flash of anger for Victoria through my frame, and a chill of sadness through my chest at the thought... of Bella... _dead. _

"_Please, Bella, don't die before I get there," _I begged silently. I sped up, until I could no longer hear the thoughts of my worried family.

"_I'm coming for you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CPOV)

I'd been following this... Victoria's trail for what seemed like too long. The vibes grew stronger and stronger, but there was no sight of the vampire, or the girl. The aura grew stifling as I continued forward. Dense branches stood in way, I gently—and quietly—pulled them back to reveal—more trees and bushes. I sighed, and continued onward, quickening my pace.

I had to find Bella, or else there'll be hell to pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BPOV)

Victoria had dragged me farther than I thought; we stopped in a vast, dark, unfamiliar clearing. It was shaped like an oblong oval. There, Victoria threw me to the scraggly crab grass at her feet, looming over me threateningly.

"I think I should make this slow, and painful," she mused darkly, enjoying the idea.

I stared up at her wide-eyed, heart pounding. I had pretty much resigned myself that I'd die right here and now, but the fear was still there. I _did _actually have a sense of self preservation.

Suddenly, Victoria's gaze shot from me to the far end of the clearing. She hissed fiercely, eyes slitted.

I followed her gaze, seeing nothing at first, then—some movement. The brush parted to reveal— Edward! I felt relief wash through me. He stopped at the sight of me, relief also coloring his features, as well as hatred, directed at Victoria. He proceeded to take a step forward, but I was abruptly pulled to my feet, held in Victoria's stony grasp; she gripped each of my arms, just below the shoulder, holding me in place. I could feel her icy breath near my throat; I shivered.

"Careful, Edward, or the next step you take," Victoria cautioned, "may be the last step for your human pet."

Edward froze, his expression was fearful, before darkening with enmity.

Just then, Victoria inhaled sharply—something that could almost, but not quite, be described as a gasp. In an instant, a dark figure dashed at Victoria and I from my right, almost flying through the air, and so fast, it was hard to tell who it was, or wether they were male or female. Either way, they couldn't possibly have been human.

Victoria released me, pushing me to the ground. I looked up to see her turn to the figure, who was racing towards her too fast to be distinguishable. Victoria crouched, raising her hands in front of her as the figure slammed into her. She and the figure had locked hands, and because of the force of the figure's arrival, she was pushed back several meters, leaving deep grooves in the dirt. All this had only happened in seconds—an instant, even. When the figure (and Victoria) had ground to a halt, I could finally see the person's face.

"_It's Cassandra!" _I thought, amazed.

Cassandra and Victoria were struggling against each other, trying to push the other back. Both of their faces were contorted in effort, Cassandra's more so, and I could see that Victoria was recovering, and beginning to force Cassandra backwards.

Cassandra turned to me, and said, almost growled, "run."

It took a moment for her words to sink in, but when they did, I scrambled to my feet and ran to Edward, who reached me in a moment before I had taken ten steps.

"Bella," he breathed, wrapping me in a hug, which I quickly, and gratefully returned.

With his arms still around me, we turned back to see the battle between Cassandra and Victoria. I was amazed to see that Cassandra was holding her own against Victoria, even though, he was being forced back, step by step.

Suddenly, Victoria reversed direction, pulling Cassandra forward— who, in turn, lost her footing—and thrust a fist forward, digging it into Cassandra's stomach. Cassandra's breath left her with a whoosh as she fell forward. Victoria crouched under Cassandra as she fell, grabbed her by the collar of the shirt, and flipped her over, slamming her into the ground. I jumped as I heard a snap as Victoria pressed her fist into Cassandra's collar bone.

Cassandra flinched, but seemed otherwise unaffected. Victoria pulled her hand back, curling it into a fist as she prepared to drive it into Cassandra's face. I coved my mouth with my hands. But Cassandra rolled out of the way, somehow in time to miss Victoria's fist, which hit the ground with a resounding thud, digging deeply into the dirt.

Cassandra flipped up onto her feet and stood. Deliberately slowly, Victoria stood, facing her opponent. One of Victoria's fists flitted out, so fast it was merely a blur. Cassandra caught the blow in her hand, being forced back a step. Then Victoria dealt out another punch, which again, Cassandra blocked. And again, another step back. The punches were coming faster and faster, one blurring into the next, and Cassandra was somehow able to hold her own against the massively powerful vampire.

"It's amazing," Edward said, not looking away from the fight "how she's able withstand the force of Victoria's blows, and it's just as amazing that she can even catch them, but I'm not sure she can hold her back much longer."

I looked to Edward fearfully, then turned back to watch.

Through the blur of punches, I saw one break through Cassandra's guard, catching her across the chin, snapping her head to the side. Then Victoria crouched, bracing herself, and threw a punch straight into Cassandra's stomach, sending her flying through the air like a human-sized bullet. I gasped, and Edward's arm tightened around me.

Cassandra's body collided with a tree that was a good two feet in diameter. On impact with the tree, Cassandra's body made a sound half-way between a thud and a sickening crack. A cloud of thick dust was stirred up, and there were splinters flying everywhere. I tucked my head into Edward's chest, not wanting to see what was there when the dust settled. Edward placed a cold hand on the back of my head, trying to comfort me. I built up the courage to turn my head.

It looked like a meteor had crashed; the ground was torn up, and there were bits of wood everywhere. I saw the tree Cassandra had smashed into. It snapped in half about four feet up the trunk from the ground (the rest had fallen backwards into the forest), leaving sword-sized splinters, at least a foot long each, jutting up from the gnarled base. My breath caught in my throat when I caught sight of Cassandra, or, her body, because I was sure she was dead. Her body was splayed out over the stump, impaled on the enormous splinters, right through her stomach. There was blood, and I fought the urge to throw up.

"Oh my God..." I whispered, my voice was quivering. And despite myself, I was crying.

Edward pulled me behind him. I looked up to see Victoria, still admiring her handiwork with a sickening grin.

She turned to us, still wearing that repulsive grin. "And now it's time for you, my dear, to meet the same fate."

Edward crouched, snarling more fiercely than I'd ever heard heard him. "You will _not _come anywhere _near _her!" He snarled.

Victoria mimicked his posture.

Edward ran at her with a roar, he ran so fast, he became a blur. And when he and Victoria collided, there was a resounding crash, like two boulders slamming together. Edward and Victoria were throwing punch after punch at each other, matching blow for blow.

I had my eyes riveted on the current fight, to I was surprised to see some movement coming from the fallen tree, where Cassandra's body was. I looked again, my weak, human eyes straining in the darkness, and I saw it. Movement.

"It's... impossible..." I whispered, staggered.

Cassandra's body was moving.

_She was still alive_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CPOV)

I was still maneuvering through the forest—and through the overpowering aura of Victoria—when I heard something. It sounded like someone speaking, but I was still to far away to be sure of anything. My hearing might be better than a human's but it wasn't better than, say, a vampire's. So I stopped, closed my eyes, and concentrated on the trail of vibes coming from this malicious vampire named Victoria.

I zoned in on where the vibes were strongest. There, I had her; two hundred yards dead ahead. I ran, picking up serious speed, forcing myself faster and faster. I was trying to pick up enough speed to be able to catch the vampire at least a little off guard.

I broke through the edge of the trees and there she stood, a vicious, catlike creature with flaming red hair. I launched myself through the air at her, flying through the air. She stood, poised, hand outstretched and waiting.

I slammed into her, locking onto her hands with as strong a grip as I could manage. The returning pressure nearly crushed my hands. At least I was able to catch her off guard enough to push her back. When we ground to a stop, I fought back the massive amount of force that Victoria was pushing against me with. My wrists were aching sharply, and it was hard to hold my ground; I had to step back to keep my footing. I was shaking with the effort, and Victoria smirked at me, sensing my weakness. I wouldn't be outdone, I wasn't finished yet, I wouldn't allow it. I pushed back with as much strength as I could muster that my bones wouldn't be crushed under. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead, one slipping past my temple.

"Run," I told Bella, who scrambled up and ran away and into Edward's arms. I quickly looked back to my opponent.

Suddenly, Victoria pulled me forward, too quick for me to anticipate and readjust, and I was falling forward. The vampire balls her hand into a fist, and before I can react, she drives it into my stomach, knocking he wind out of me. I hear two ribs crack, and Victoria smiles, hearing them too.

Then she grabbed me by the collar, flipped me over, and pinned me to the ground with bone crushing force. I still struggled the catch my breath as she pressed her knuckles into my collarbone, breaking it in three places with a resounding _snap. _I flinched that time, and Victoria's grin grew wider.

This was a fool's errand, and I would die for saving an insignificant human girl. But I had to keep fighting; there was no way in hell I was going down without a fight. Victoria was about to punch me in the face, a blow which would have ended this fight for good. But I rolled quickly enough, escaping the deadly blow, which expended itself into the ground where my head once was.

I hopped up onto my feet, waiting for her next move. I saw that Bella and Edward had still not left. _"Run, you fool, take the girl away and protect her," _I thought angrily, _"do you want all my effort to be in vain?"_

I saw Edward catch my gaze in my peripheral vision. He could her my thoughts right then, I knew, and I saw him shake his head 'no' infinitesimally.

"_Fine, if you want to be a stubborn ass, then be my guest. Risk the girl's life." _I thought, and I saw him frown. _"Oh, I see, you want a shot at her too. Well, you can have her when I'm done with her." _

The exchanged lasted only a few seconds, and by now, Victoria was also on her feet. She dealt out the first blow, which I caught. Then a second; I caught that one too. But my arms were smarting and burning in protest, and I knew I couldn't keep this up much longer.

It was getting harder and harder to keep up with Victoria's punches. Suddenly, one broke through my blocking, and slammed into my chin, snapping my head to the side. Then Victoria crouched, balled a hand into a rock-solid fist, and drove it into my stomach, forcing me to double over and be thrown backward with massive force, and blinding speed. I crashed back-first into what must have been a tree, but could have easily been a transport truck at full tilt.

The force of my impact broke the tree in half, just below my back. I faded in an out of consciousness, and by the time I fully came to, my body was wracked with pain. I was aware through the pain, that my upper back and head were resting along the fallen part of the tree, while the rest of me... I opened my eyes, and was shocked to see massive, spear-like splinters of the tree stump jutting through my stomach, covered in blood. There was red pulsing around the edges of the wound, and with each pulse I felt a throb of pain that was worse than the rest. Blood bubbled up my throat and spilled out of the corner of my mouth, running over my bruised cheek. It might not be exactly deadly for me, but it was painful to say the least.

It would take a little longer to heal than a few cuts dealt by breaking a car window, but I'd survive. I tried to shift around, only to be shot down by a stab of pain. I breathed in sharply, wincing. My body was slowly working away to heal itself and seal up my wounds, but the biggest one was unable to seal up. Personally, I didn't like to feel like a dinner guest at Vlad Tepes's castle. Yes, the Romanian Count who would capture his enemies under the pretense of inviting them to dine and then impale them on spikes. Yeah, really friendly guy.

The fight the that now raged on between Edward and Victoria had moved to the far end of the clearing.

Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Are you...alright?"

It was Bella. I thought she had fled. I turned my head to look at her. She was focusing solely on my face, her gaze pointedly avoiding my wound. Even so, she still looked green in the face. I could see she was also holding her nose.

"Something bothering you, kid?" I rasped.

"The smell of... blood. I can smell it; it bothers me."

"Oh, that's strange." I said weakly.

"I want to help you." Bella said, sounding determined, if not also a little queasy.

"This is going to be very painful for me, and I'm probably going to scream, but don't stop unless you have to. I can't get off these spikes by myself, I need you to help me off."

At my words, Bella paled, and more green showed in through her thin, ivory skin. "I can't," she said, shaking her head, "I can't do it. I'll be sick."

"You said you wanted to help me," I began as calmly as I could for all the pain I was in, "and this is the only way you can help me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BPOV)

"...And this is the only way you can help me."

I was still fighting off the urge to puke from the smell and sight of the blood, but the finality in Cassandra's words convinced me.

"Ok," I said, "I'll try."

"Good, now, as I sit up, you have to push me up from behind, and no matter how hard I scream, you have to keep pushing me up until I'm off the splinters." Cassandra instructed me.

I nodded.

She took a breath, positioned her hands behind her on the log, and leaned forward, beginning to sit up.

I took a deep breath, holding it, and placed my hands under her back and pushed up. I nearly gagged as I felt the blood on my hands, and I cringed as I heard Cassandra's scream pierce the night air. But I continued pushing, and slowly, Cassandra lifted a little higher off the splinters.

I saw her clamp her jaws together, grinding her teeth, keeping in a scream. I pushed more and she lifted a little higher. Blood streamed and dripped between my fingers. I saw Cassandra's nails dig into the bark of the tree trunk, and suddenly, the wood began to splinter under her hands. I decided to give one last shove to try and get her off the giant, killer splinters. As I pushed, Cassandra let out her loudest scream yet. Then finally the tips of the splinters were visible from underneath her back.

"You're free." I choked past the stench of the blood and the sight of the gore. Cassandra tilted to the side, rolling out my hands, landing on the now-bloodstained ground with a cry of pain. I rushed around the tree stump and kneeled by her side.

"Cassandra? Are you alright? Are you going to be ok?" I asked frantically.

Her eyes were screwed shut tightly, and she was seething in pain between her teeth; the side of her mouth was stained red with dried blood. She looked like she was going to die.

"I'm fine, kid," she said, managing a tight smile, "I'll be fine. It's not as bad as it looks."

"Why do you keep calling me kid?" I thought it was kind of strange to be calling someone kid when they looked like your age.

"I'm one year over two hundred. I think I have to right to call you kid." She told me, breathing heavily.

"Oh, I guess you do." I said. "Hey, shouldn't we at least bandage the wound?" I asked, even though just the sight of it made me queasy.

"No, I'll be fine. I heal quickly, you'll see." Cassandra smiled. I took a good look at her face right then. With her startling purple eyes, fair skin, and icy-blond hair, she was actually really pretty.

"Ok, so, if you'll excuse me.." I said, stomach heaving. I could still feel the sticky blood on my hands.

"Oh. Be my guest."

I crawled on my hands and knees, going a little ways away from Cassandra, and threw up in the grass.

I looked over to he other end of the clearing where Edward was fighting Victoria. Just then, he landed a skull-crushing blow to the side of her face, throwing her backward. Suddenly, the both froze in their tracks. At the edge of the clearing, I saw movement in the trees.

Emmet. Alice. Carlisle. Rosalie. Jasper. Esme. They all appeared at the edge of the clearing, ready to fight. I looked back to Victoria, who was looking very uncertain, and very outnumbered.

She gave one last hiss and darted away. They let her go. All attention was turned in our direction. Edward was by my side in an instant, hugging me fiercely to him.

"What about her?" Emmet asked, inclining a head to Cassandra.

"Don't kill her, if that's what you mean!" I protested. "She saved me."

"Yes. She did. Why?" Edward said, directing his last word to Cassandra.

"Because I was obligated to." Was her reply.

"By whom?" Carlisle asked.

"By..." Cassandra trailed off, "I'm not exactly sure what to call it, but I guess it could be referred to as 'the voice of the Universe', or, my 'conscience', if you will. It told me the girl—Bella," she nodded to me, "would be... destined for great things."

I was stunned. _"Me? Destined? Great things? I think they've got the wrong girl, here."_

"Is that all?" Carlisle spoke again.

"Yes, and It also said something about me being an obstinate, unruly outcast, but I don't see how that's important..." Cassandra said casually. I had to admit, she had a sense of humor.

Emmet whistled. "Wow, destined for great things. Are you sure you're up to it, Bella?"

I blushed, and gave a small laugh.

Then I remembered that Cassandra was still lying on the ground with a gaping wound through her stomach.

"Oh, Cassandra, your wound—!" I began but she cut me off.

"What wound?" She asked, hopping lithely to her feet, smiling. I looked and saw that the wound had completely disappeared. "I told you I heal quickly."

* * *

**I wrote this all in one night, so I hope you all appreciate my hard work! I have a cramp in my index finger! But you know what will make it feel better? Some reviews would be nice. :) And thank you to all those wonderful, wonderful people who and posted reviews. Please continue doing so. lol **

**S.R.M**


	10. This Animal I Have Become

Blood Requiem

Part Nine: This Animal I Have Become

_So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
...This animal, this animal..._

_I can't escape myself,  
So many times I've lied,  
But there's still rage inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself!_

_So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself!  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
I can't escape this hell!_

_...This animal..._

_...This animal..._

_...This animal..._

_So what if you can see, The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever change This animal I have become!  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become!_

(CPOV)

Well, this certainly was an improvement; from murder and theft to saving lives.

"_I can't believe it..."_ I thought to myself.

"And what about your..." Edward began, addressing me, "...intense dislike for me? Do you _still _want to settle your score?"

I turned fully to face him, my expression cold, sobering. "I don't deny my hate for you. I will always hate you. But I will not and can no longer try to 'settle my score', as you put it, because to do that, I'd have to hurt the one you love, and I can't hurt Bella. I can't _hate _Bella," I threw a quick, sheepish smile to her, but also not wanting to catch her eye, "so, I'll leave it at this: think, and lament, about what you've done. The lives you've taken, and the lives you've destroyed—which I'm sure you're well aware of, it's merely a reminder—and also," I paused, emotion clouding my eyes, "never let her go."

Edward nodded solemnly, taking my words to heart—albeit cold and un-beating— and drew Bella closer to his side.

"I'm sorry for all that I've done—all the terrible things, I regret." I looked wistfully at the stars.

"Despite it all, Cassandra," a small, soft voice began, I looked down in wide-eyed surprise at Bella, "I still think you're not all bad." She gave me a small smile, which I returned tentatively.

All the others looked at Bella with mild surprise. The girl sure makes an impression.

"I suppose I'll be on my way, I have no reason for staying," I stated, mostly to myself, trailing off slightly.

"I really think we could be friends, if we tried," Bella said to me, "maybe you could stay just a little while?"

"I'll keep in touch, kid." I gave her a lopsided smirk, I shoved my right hand into my pocket and flashed her a thumbs-up while turning to leave. I walked away silently. No one said anything, no one moved, but I could feel their eyes staring at my retreating back not unkindly.

I shoved my left hand into its pocket also, my head hung slightly, lost in thought. I smiled wryly to myself. To think... that all that had actually happened. Go figure. How mysterious it was, when the voice had said to save the girl. I wondered what she'll accomplish. I wondered if it would have anything to do with me. I guess I'd have to wait and see.

"_Don't let Bella worry about me," _I thought to Edward, easing the block between my mind and his, _"I might... drop by for a visit sometime, maybe not exactly how you expect, but I'll be around. For her sake. Maybe, just maybe, someday I'll stop hating you so much—perhaps thanks to Bella. I wouldn't put it past her; the girl's special." _

I was now a ways from the clearing, wading through waist-high brush back to my car on the highway. When I reached it, I opened the door, easing myself into the seat, closing the door, adjusting the rear-view mirror—all so methodically. I saw Bella's truck, and I wondered how they'd fix it. It was pretty beat up. But who knows? Maybe there was a really good mechanic somewhere around the town.

I pulled a U turn and headed back down the road, silently wishing Bella luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BPOV)

"What did she mean by 'I'll keep in touch', I wonder?" I thought out loud.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea," Edward said to me, I think I heard a smile in his voice.

"Tell me." I stated.

"I'll let it be a surprise, she said she'd visit, if for your sake alone," at this, Edward frowned in perplexity. "But one thing I'll tell you, she said she might not hate me so much someday, and that it would be thanks to you." Edward looked at me with curiosity, raising an eyebrow at the statement, and more than likely, at me myself as well.

"Really?" It was, surprising, and—confusing, too.

"You know," Edward began, changing the subject, "Bella's truck looked to be in need of some fixing up, say Rosalie, you wouldn't mind...?" he turned to her.

"That ancient piece of junk? I'll make it work better than it ever has, you wait and see." Rosalie huffed, crossing her arms with her nose in the air.

I looked from Rosalie to Edward worriedly. Edward noticed.

"Don't worry, your beloved truck will be as good as new. You've got the best mechanic around Forks to work on it."

"And don't you dare forget it." Rosalie threatened, although you could see she was joking, if only a little.

"Come on," Edward said gently, pulling me onto his back, "let's go."

"What about my truck?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we'll take that _thing _to my garage," Rosalie piped up. Emmet laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders, drawing her away in the direction of the highway.

I sighed. Things seemed... almost back to normal. But I still kept wondering about Cassandra. What was going to happen to her? Where was she now? Where would she go? But most importantly, _who was she? _I never really got a chance to get to know her. She was interesting, intriguing, and an enigma. She was a witch. What was it like? What was she capable of? So many unanswered questions, questions that would probably go unanswered.

I hoped I would get the chance to talk to her again someday.

* * *

**Well, everyone, this is (I hope) the second-last part in this little story here. It'll probably take me a little while to get all my ideas together an sorted out, so remember that patience is a virtue! And please, don't stab out my eyes with sharp, pointy objects as I'm sure some of you feel like doing for me making you wait so long! I've been really busy, AND I've been sick, so you can't exactly write a stoy when you're puking your brains out...(thinks to self: ew) you _could_, I'm sure, but it would be very messy and take a long time... And so I hoped you've enjoyed part nine in all it's fairly short glory, and I'd say it's a given by now that I'd like you readers to send me reviews and tell me what you think, yadda, yadda, yadda, you get the picture. **


End file.
